


Out of the Blue

by firbolging



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Just complete fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firbolging/pseuds/firbolging
Summary: “I mean,” she giggled, “It’s not like it was out of the blue.”“Blue,” he said quickly, poking her nose.“Blue,” she agreed brightly, waving her ring finger in front of his face.





	Out of the Blue

**Author's Note:**

> from the 20 minute prompt "engaged"

Jester wriggled her fingers, causing the candlelight to hit different stones – sapphire then diamond then sapphire again – bouncing the colours onto the walls of the bedroom.

“What are you doing?” came Caleb’s voice, both sleepy and amused. “Are you checking the quality?”

She narrowed her eyes down at him, looking away from the ring for the first time in a solid ten minutes.

“Are you calling me a gold digger, Caleb?”

With a little yawn he said, “Well, if you are one, you have chosen the wrong man.”

Stretching out, the sheets fell a little further down, his pale chest exposed along with her blue, freckled stomach. Once he was done and settled he stared up at her with the dopey grin he’d had on since she’d let him slip the ring on her finger. It was not a conscious choice, but an all-consuming pull for her to place a firm, wet kiss on his lips, his cheek, his brow, his temple. He laughed and she had to kiss his mouth again.

“You know,” he said as she grazed the tip of her nose ever so gently against the tip of his, “I was so nervous before.”

Jester pulled back so she could see the whole of his face. He was still smiling, dopey and all, but an embarrassed flush crept up from his neck.

“Seriously?” she asked.

“Of course.”

“You thought I’d say no?”

“Well, I made sure to get the biggest ring I could afford to bribe you with…” Quick as a cat, Jester moved her face right beside Caleb’s once more and blew an impressive raspberry. Once his laughter had died, Caleb continued, “No, but, you know, I wasn’t thinking you’d say no necessarily, but I didn’t know for sure you’d say yes.”

Jester snorted and lay her head on the jut of his shoulder, right where she could still see his beautiful, blushing face.

“I mean,” she giggled, “It’s not like it was out of the blue.”

“Blue,” he said quickly, poking her nose.

“Blue,” she agreed brightly, waving her ring finger in front of his face.

“I don’t think it’s silly to be nervous.”

“Even though we’d spoken about it before? I mean, I spoke about it so much I was a little worried you thought I was wedding crazy.”

Caleb pressed a long, soft kiss to her forehead and she thought, for the first time that night, in spite of all the excitement, that she might be able to fall asleep. Her eyelids fluttered closed and she felt him pull away just enough to pull her closer into his chest. Their breathing began to even and the world began to slip away, half-dreams teasing. Then, suddenly, just like the sensation of falling, Jester remembered something.

“Shit,” she cried, sitting bolt upright.

“What? What is it?” asked Caleb, following suit.

Jester put a hand to her mouth and said, voice high, “I need to tell Mama!”

Relief flashed in Caleb’s eyes as he flopped back into the pillows. Jester tried her best to ignore him as she focused on her mother, halfway across the continent.

“Hey, Mama!” she called out into the room. “Okay, so, I have some super cool news...”


End file.
